Possessed
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Jade and Robbie are brother and sister. Their family died in a psychotic fire leaving them to move to L.A. with their uncle Peter's friend, Erwin Sikowitz. Jade's dead uncle starts controlling her, leading her to kill everyone, but there's a patter. Each one of the has some thing to do with the Hale House Fire Conspiracy. Horror/Crime/Suspense.


**Summary: Jade and Robbie are brother and sister. Their family died in a psychotic fire leaving them to move to L.A with their Uncle Peter's friend, Erwin Sikowitz. Jade's dead uncle starts controlling her, leading her to kill everyone, but there's a pattern. Each one of them has to do with the fire. **

**6 years earlier**

Jade West heard a blaring fire alarm in the distance. She was in the woods, hunting for prey the way her mom taught her when a stream of smoke entered her nose. She smelled harder and when she realized that it was coming from the house, she dashed for it to see a terrible sight. Half the house was burned into ashes, half the house was burned to grey. Jade's little brother, Robbie West, appeared besides her, breathing heavily that she could tell he ran home.

"Shut...the...dang...fridge." Jade placed her words slowly, trying to drain away the thought of her WHOLE family being dead. She pinched herself so she would wake up if this was a dream, but no; it was real. Jade smelt a stench of her cousin's girlfriend, Kate Argent. "I think I know who did this." Jade said before running of into the woods. Robbie finally got what she meant and ran after her so she wouldn't get herself killed.

"Jade, you seriously can't be thinking about this!" Robbie shouted after her.

"Rob, don't you get it? She killed our family. She's the reason their dead. Do you not see a pattern here? She was just using Derek just to get to our family. If I were you, I'd be going after her right now."

"You know what? I'm gonna call Sikowitz and I'm gonna tell him the huge risk your taking. Don't blame me if you get killed!" Robbie shouted before snatching out his phone. Tears welled up in his eyes seeing the names of his deceased family in the contacts. He wanted to click on them and call each and every one of them to say one last goodbye.

**With Jade**

"Kate, get your fudging filthy butt out here now! Or I will tell your mom and dad what the hell you did!" Jade shouted as she stood as an escalating growl escaped her mouth. It was obvious she was angry as her eyes glowed bright blue.

Kate came out of the house, acting so innocent as if she didn't do anything. Kate walked over to her and looked at the window to see a light go off. That's when she knew that her parents went to bed already but her brother was still up.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, don't play so innocent Kate. I know what you did and there's no way in hell you're getting away with it." Jade menacingly stepped toward her and let out a lowed growl. Her canines grew in and Kate ran away from her.

"Dad!" Kate shouted as she tried to reach the door but Jade blocked her so she couldn't get away. 2 hands grabbed Jade by waist and pulled her away before Gerard stepped out of the house.

"You know what; you're dumb enough to think you won't get away with this..." Kate wasn't able to hear Jade anymore when Jade got dragged into the woods.

**With Robbie**

Sikowitz and Robbie hid behind the bushes, watching Kate and Jade's every move. Once they saw Jade trying to attack Kate, Sikowitz growled and jumped out of the bushes. "Stay here." Sikowitz ordered Robbie before running up to Jade and grabbing her.

Robbie does fight motions as he pretends this is cable TV and not real. Sikowitz grabs Jade into the bushes and they run off into the woods.

"Let go of me!" Jade shouted. Robbie looks back to see Sikowitz still holding Jade's wrist. Robbie knew Sikowitz was still holding onto her for a good reason so he wasn't mad about it.

"You realize you could've gotten yourself killed, do you?" Sikowitz shouted at her. This was sort of unusual since Sikowitz rarely took over the uncle job.

"Yes, but I was just trying to defend my family. They're dead. Guess who was in that house? Tiffany and Danielle, and they're dead. I'm pretty sure you would do the same thing since your wife and daughter are dead." Jade spoke with venom in her voice, every detail of the new version of the house sinking into her skull.

"I know that and I would've just talked to the Argents instead of just killing them. Now, we're gonna leave town. Robbie, you, and I. We're gonna move to L.A. but we have to act different. We can't act sad because it won't be good if we have to explain it. And who knows? Anyone we might meet might be related to Kate or Kate's plan."

_**How's that for a great start. Sikowitz will have a love interest in this. This person was entered from one of my followers on Quotev. **_

_**Name: Anastasia (Ana) Roman**_

_**Age: 26**_

_**Hair/fur color: dark brown**_

_**Eye color: violet**_

_**Height: 5'8 **_

_**Likes/Dislikes: terrified of spiders but other than that she is insanely into animals and nature and prefers their company over human/werewolves. **_

_**Personality: inherently sarcastic but kind and a good listener when you need her to be. **_


End file.
